


Reese as Musketeer [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 17th Century France, Gen, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is the Musketeer d'Artagnan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as Musketeer [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the early 1600's, a young man from the province of Gascony in France makes his way to Paris. Fumbling about a bit at first, unused to city ways, he manages to insult several of the King's famed guards, the Musketeers. After fighting duels with several of them and impressing them with his skill as a swordsman, then lending a hand in a few of their adventures, he eventually wins a place in the King's guard, becoming a Musketeer himself. This is Reese as d'Artagnan. 
> 
> Oh, and Harold will make an appearance in my next post for this period, btw. : )
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted anything in this series in a while, I've been busy making POI art books.


End file.
